


To Be Loved

by ladyofsilverdawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breastfeeding, Community: hp_creatures, Complete, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Omega Severus Snape, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Sevitus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofsilverdawn/pseuds/ladyofsilverdawn
Summary: Severus hates being an Omega. Can he overcome his self-loathing for Lily’s son?





	To Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> To my fun, brilliant beta MyFirstistheFourth, you always help make the agonising process of inspiration, motivation, and creation an absolute pleasure. ((HUGS)) And, mods, thank you for providing a welcoming space where we can all play with this fantastic trope.
> 
> Written for 2019 HP Creature Halloween Mini-Fest.

I silently land next to a line of neatly trimmed hedges. With deft movements, I dismount my broom and then check my Disillusionment Charm before glancing around.

A blanket of fog dims the light shining out from the neighbouring Muggle homes. The nearby street lamps have been snuffed out, also limiting what I can see. Nevertheless, from the manicured gardens to the pristinely kept facades, the obvious affluence of my surroundings makes me grit my teeth. I'd usually sneer in response, but my emotions are still too raw for even that.

_Lily_…

I squeeze my eyes shut as tears again fight to escape. Ever since I held her cold body, saw her dead eyes…

_Lily_…

My hands shake. I inhale a deep breath and press my lips together. I _must _focus. I can't let my emotions or my instincts take control. This time, I will _not_ act like a typical Omega and blindly do as ordered or expected.

With resolve, I creep towards the street, my boots unapologetically flattening any decorative plants in their path.

Peering around a hedge, I spy the silhouettes of three figures loitering across the road, two houses down. I'm too far away to hear what they might be conversing about, but I do know the one towering over the other two is Hogwarts' gamekeeper, Hagrid. I followed him all the way from Godric's Hollow, the fragile cargo he carried being the reason I'm here.

As an icy gust buffets my already numb face, I scent that the other two are Alphas. My hands clench as a shudder rolls through me. I don't know if I'll ever stop hating how their kind affects me.

I restrain a growl. Damn this lack of light! I squint my eyes in an attempt to see more clearly, but it does little good.

After a few moments, I deduce that the one with the pointed, brimless hat is likely the Headmaster. But the other person is a mystery. Dumbledore has his pick from a small army of supporters, so they could be any number of people.

The Alphas straighten from their close huddle and then part from Hagrid. When they stride in my direction, my heart momentarily forgets how to beat; Dumbledore's magic might be powerful enough to pierce through my disguise.

As much as possible, I flatten myself against the wall of prickly leaves beside me, hoping the house behind me isn't their destination.

They continue to walk and softly chat until they're standing right across the street.

I hold my breath, preparing to seek cover if need be.

My body minutely relaxes when they turn onto a drive.

A wall lantern next to the front door they're approaching, at last, provides some much-needed light. My earlier guess was correct; one of the Alphas is the Headmaster, and the other, by the distinctive tartan pattern of her robes, is Professor McGonagall.

In Dumbledore's arms, I can also now see that he carries something: _the child_.

I swallow hard.

Why am I here…doing this? Lily chose _Potter_, not me. As her Alpha, Potter should have protected her. I should leave now and forget about my impossible dream: Lily and me together. Two Omegas mating, building a family.

I stare at her son.

I can't leave.

Soon impatience becomes the strongest emotion out of the myriad of mixed emotions I'm feeling. Would they ever quit their dossing and knock on the blessed door?

Finally, they stop talking. Dumbledore pats McGonagall's shoulder. He then bends down, placing the swaddled baby directly on the ground.

I frown.

The next second, when Dumbledore and McGonagall Disapparate and Hagrid takes off into the air, my lips part in disbelief.

How could they simply leave? I thought I would need to break multiple wards and cast intricate Memory Charms. But this. Leaving a defenceless baby alone on the cold, hard ground. Even Potter's spawn didn't deserve such treatment.

I angrily wipe away an irritating tear that has snuck down my cheek. Filled with a newfound determination, I march across the street towards where Lily's son, Harry, was left behind.

Once I'm on the porch, I rest my broom against an adjacent wall. I try not to look too closely at the slumbering baby's face as I pick him up. My jaw clenches. The chill from the cement has already seeped into his blankets.

With restricted motions, I retrieve my broom and readjust my hold around Harry. I inhale a few deep breaths, needing to slow down my pulse.

Feeling steadier, I think of the familiar alley near my residence and Apparate us away.

We appear next to a row of rubbish bins. I can smell the stench of rotting food from one of them. A nearby barking dog causes a neighbour to scream at it to shut its gob.

I glance down and exhale a sigh of relief: Harry is still asleep.

As quickly as I'm able without jostling him awake, I make my way to my parents' house: I don't call it mine because I never wanted it, and I don't call it a home because it never was one.

I need to kick the bottom of the front door for it to unstick and open. Harry stirs from the loud noise but doesn't fully rouse.

Safely inside, I look around, deciding where I should put him. I choose the sofa and lay him down.

After taking a few steps away, I pause. I turn around and cast a spell that will prevent him from accidentally falling onto the floor if he wakens. While I have my wand out, I also remove my Disillusionment Charm.

I continue my way into the kitchen and down a flight of stairs to my private laboratory. From a cupboard behind my worktable, I pull out a bottle of Impetus Potion. I uncork the stopper and sniff the contents before I race upstairs.

Back in the living room, I note that Harry hasn't moved an inch during the short time I've been gone. I give a slight nod of satisfaction and relief.

After I place the potion on a side table, I remove my boots and robes, leaving on my trousers.

I hear Harry whimper and hurriedly grab the potion.

My hand trembles as I lift the glass bottle to eye level. Can I really do this? Reduce myself to what I hate most? Give into my nature?

"Mama? Mama?"

Harry's panicked voice asking for Lily steals my breath and breaks my heart all over again.

Without any further hesitation, I empty the viscous potion down my throat.

Seconds later, the first thing I notice is the return of my Omega scent, the potion neutralising my suppressor. Next, my flat chest begins to tingle, then ache. I look down and watch as my areolas darken and the milk ducts below spark into life, filling with the precious magical nourishment only a rare Omega can provide.

For no apparent reason, tears freely start to drip down my face.

Much to my chagrin, I sigh. I hate my Omega hormones.

"Mama?"

I lift my head and gasp. Harry's teary eyes are staring straight at me. They're so like Lily's and shine with such innocence that I find myself unconsciously moving towards him.

"Shh," I croon, sitting down beside him. I lightly stroke my fingers over his soft, dark hair.

"Mama?"

I gaze at his expectant face.

Will I be able to love you? Or will I be like my drunk of a father and only loathe your existence? Will I abuse you? Call you cruel names? Let you go hungry? Or will I protect you, defend and cherish you?

I ease Harry onto my lap, and he, knowing precisely what to do, latches onto a nipple greedily.

The physical sensation of him drinking is nothing but disconcerting. In spite of that, my body relaxes, and my facial features soften.

I sense the exact instant that my Omega magic accepts Harry as my young and begins to form a protective bond. I can tell Harry also senses it by the expression of delighted contentment that appears on his face as he suckles.

Bending my head down, I kiss the scar on his forehead. "I will always protect you, Harry."

He raises a hand and curiously touches my nose.

I smile gently. "From now on, I promise we will be each other's family...a family where love isn't conditional but unconditional."

Harry unlatches and grins. "'Mega."

I rapidly blink my eyes and clear my throat. "Yes, Harry, I'm an Omega. I'm going to take care of you."

Seemingly satisfied with my response, Harry again latches on to nurse and shuts his eyes.

I hug him closer to me.

"For you…I will make us a home."

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome! ❤️
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, browse my other [works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofsilverdawn/works).


End file.
